Me-Mow's Revenge
by BOTDFforlife
Summary: You will see Me-Mow's point of view on how he wants to get back at Finn and Jake for ruining his attempt to kill Wildberry Princess


I can't believe what Jake did! He made me retake my assassin's test! I wish he would have just let me kill Wildberry Princess. I mean she's Wildberry Princess! Her voice is so annoying! Who would marry her? Well the Ice King would but would anyone else? Probably not.

Stupid Finn and Jake. If I didn't have to do this I probably would have killed them by now….THAT'S IT! To get to first class I need to kill Finn and Jake. They are the best hero's in Ooo! If I kill them I will be a legend!

I know making history as 'The Cat That Killed The Best Hero's In Ooo' probably isn't a good title but I'm an assassin so who cares? This will be the hardest attempt of murder that any assassin has ever done. I know though, it will be worth it in the end.

This is gonna be a hard job. Should I ask for help? No because than **I** won't be in first class. Finn and Jake will never know what hit them. First I need to get some better weapons. Luckily Princess Bubblegum has some good inventions that could be used as weapons. Guess I gotta hit the Candy Kingdom.

This kingdom is so big! How do people remember where everything is!? I just need to find either her lab or a military base. I don't think the military base will help all that much but it's worth a shot. HA I can only imagine them having candy cannons where they shot hard candy. Probably useless but could work.

I don't see any place that looks like a lab around here. Maybe it's in the castle. Oh no Peppermint butler. He knows me all to well. If he finds me I'm dead. LITTERALLY! Does his best friend have to be Death? Out of all the people in Ooo it has to be Death. Then again, I used to be best friends with Jake when he was a criminal. Than he meets Finn and becomes a goody-two-shoes.

"Me-Mow what are you doing here?" Peppermint Butler asks. I look at him and smile.

"The question is what are you doing here? Aren't you still under questioning for taking peoples flesh in their sleep?" I ask. He glares at me than walks away. I have lots of things against him. Including when it comes to crimes. I continued to walk around the castle until I heard beeping and the sounds of liquid boiling.

I walked into a room to find beakers and some weapons in progress. She is making more Gumball Guardians apparently (probably for military use). The Gumball Guardians are the closest thing to actual protection they got here, because the Banana Guards aren't doing much.

"Finn you're going to regret ever fighting me," I said to myself. Wait a minute…Does Finn still love Flame Princess? Or Bubble Gum? OR BOTH!? I know Jake loves Lady Rainicorn the most even more than his puppies. THAT'S IT! Kill the people they care about! It is so simple! Easier then taking them out.

The fire kingdom is going to be hard to get into though. Everyone tells the truth there. Plus, that dumb ass Cinnamon Bun is by her side 24/7. Guess I will start with Bubble Gum but I'm gonna need some help. What about Peppermint Butler? Doesn't he still want revenge on Bubble Gum for locking him up?

I wonder what would help me contact him right now….Would the bells on the wall make to much noise? Whatever I'm not gonna waste my time with stupid bells! I will just go find him. I'm going to need an approval from Death in order to go through with my assassination. The only person who doesn't need an approval from Death are the Royals. I don't think it's very fair, but it's the rule of the land.

I have reached the land of the dead. I have to remember they will do anything to have a bite of flesh. Guess that explains Peppermint Butlers addiction. Plus all the people hear look like they have been dead for more than just a couple 100 years.

I wonder how long it will take to get to Deaths Castle. I know what it looks like I just have never been here. Wait there is the leader of The Guild of Assassin's here. I have to look for him. Good thing I'm tiny.

Glob the streets are so crowded? I guess people are just happy to see their dead friends or see family again. "Daniel!" I shouted. "Daniel!"

"Where you at?!" A voice yells. I knew it was Daniel. He always said that when he saw someone he knew or someone was calling his name. I need to get to higher ground. Oh wait. That leather jacket looks familiar.

"Daniel? Is that you?" I asked. I wish I wasn't so small so that way he could actually see me.

"Hey Me-Mow!" He yelled. Well to me it was yelling. I guess I was to close to him. Sometimes he just was loud all the time so I don't know if it was just me or him being his loud self. Seeing him in skeleton form wasn't like how I used to see him. He looked a lot like Finn except he didn't wear a hat and his hair was brown. Well used to be.

"I need some advice," I said. "I am getting revenge on Finn and Jake for ruining my assassin's test to kill Wildberry Princess."

"Why would they ruin it?" He asked. I knew he would ask that. He never really was into Wildberry Princess…since they broke up that is. "You chose the right princess."

"I know I did," I said. I still wasn't used to seeing him like this. "Look I need to get promotion from death to kill Jake's puppies, his wife or girlfriend, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum."

"Killing the two princesses isn't going to be easy," he said. He looked around and we went down an alley way. "I will take you to Death's castle, but it would be easier if you found out who was on the Death list." That idea was so crazy it just might work. Finn and Jake were so happy with helping people. If the people in Ooo slowly started dying when they weren't supposed to, they would know something was up and try and look for me. Then, I could kill them. I just can't use poison. Well I could, just not on Jake.

(Please tell me if I should go on!)


End file.
